


Age of Consent

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [46]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she asks Cami out, Davina finds out there's a boundary the blonde won't cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for prompt #451 'Boundary.'

“But why not?” asked Davina. “I thought you liked me.”

Davina had just gotten up the nerve to ask Cami out on a date, only to be shot down by the blonde.

“I do like you” said Cami. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m 24 and you’re only 17. That’s a boundary I don’t want to cross.”

“The age of consent in Louisiana is 17” said Davina.

“I’m not worried about the law, I’m worried about Marcel. He’d kill me. Literally” said Cami.

Davina asked “What about when I’m 18?”

“Then I’m all yours” said Cami, winking at Davina.


End file.
